Vampiri
by LafayetteVI
Summary: A Vampire named Corvo struggles with the life of a vampire. Facing off with other vampires outside and within his family, ghosts of his past and love.
1. Chapter 1

Vampiri

I

I don't know why. I find myself up here at night. Watching the people go about their lives, completely unaware of the world around them. Its rather alienating to be honest. Existing in this world without the world knowing. I suppose is better this way. Humans can be rather... Savage, givin the opportunity.

"Corvo!" My brother Jackson walks up behind me. "You can't keep hunting in the same place, especially one so populated." he said as he sits next to me on the roof.

"I don't usually hunt here, i just sit and watch."

"Then you get hungry, I've seen it before."

"Yea well, shit happens." i say with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes it does. " Jackson laughs to.

"Mother asked me to find you, she's been worried about you lately."

"I appreciate the concern but I'm fine." it starts to rain.

"Don't tell me, she's the concerned one." he laughs and stands. "I'm heading back to the castle, try not to play Batman during the day if your out that long." I turn and watch him step of the roof into an ally.

I look up to the sky. The rain on my face is soothing. I try to block out the noise of the city for even a second. As it fades a scream breaks my serenity. It came from down the street, a few blocks away. I move away from the street side of the roof, I run down the row of buildings, jumping ally gaps and climbing higher buildings in the way. I reach the source of the screams in a few seconds. I look down into an ally to see a woman crawling backwards frantically. A figure stalks her. She's hurt, i can smell her fresh blood. The figure must be a vampire as well. I cannot stand such unnecessary savagrey. I step down off the 4 story building and land between them facing the vampire. The woman freaks out even more, getting up and trying to run but falls. The injury must be on her leg.

"You aren't with the Abbandonato, who are you and why are you trespassing." I say with authority.

"Abbandonato huh? I thought this place looked shitty." He said with a laugh.

"Leave now. That's your only warning." I said. He bares his fangs and his irises shine light blue.

"After I finish my hunt." He lunges at me with speed that briges the 30 foot gap in a blink, kicking me in the stomach and i fly down the ally hitting and denting a dumpster. "Oh come now, you should have seen that coming." he laughs. The woman was sitting paralyzed by fear next to the dumpster. My eyes illuminated with a faint amber. I look deep into her eyes.

"Go home as fast as you can, forget everything you saw here." she runs out of the back way to the ally. I probably should have done that earlier.

"Now why did you go and do that, it's going to take forever to find another one like that." He said walking tword me. I bare my fangs and lunge back at him. I punch him square in the jaw but he only flew half as far. He lands on his back and starts to laugh.

"It feels like someone has been neglecting a proper diet." He begins to rise. "Ive heard stories about Crow of the Abandoned. For a moment, you fit his discription. I guess you can't believe all that you hear." I grit my teeth and my eyes glow a bit brighter. I move to attack again but he catches me by the throat and lifts me if the ground. "Pathetic. Your Mother with probably thank me for ending such a weakling in the family." His grip tightens on my throat. Then a bullet comes through his chest, grazing my eye as well. He drops me and falls to a knee. Jackson walks closer, pulling the hammer back and pointing it at the vampire again.

"I advise you stay down, trespasser." Jackson said. "Anri, take Corvo home." Anri is our sister, she comes and helps me up, my arm over her and we quickly leave.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" She asked as we pass over buildings.

"Protecting our territory..." I said out of breath.

"Your not protecting anything when you don't feed. It's like your asking to be ended!"

" I don't need a lecture." i said annoyed  
"No, you need your ass kicked! Again."

We reach the front gate to the castle's property. The Castle, as its called, is less of a castle and more of a Gothic mansion. Its got the nickname castle from its stone makeup. The property covers roughly 10 acres. Its has a fairly tall brick wall surrounding the property. Large trees cover a good portion of the front and sides of the castle, the back is more bare.

Anri take me in through the large front doors, me slung over her shoulders. The castle has a very wide entrance hall, reminiscent of a dome room in a museum.

"Come on, I'm taking you to see Doctor Crane." Anri said.

"No need. Te lo permetto. Can you just take me to my room please?" I say coughing.

"No, you need to be checked out. You can barely walk."

"Hey! Is that Corvo!? What the hell happened to you?" Our Dimitri shouts from the balcony laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Dimitri! Or you'll end up looking worse than me!" I say as Anri takes me down the left hall. We go through a set of double doors at the end of the hall, we are greeted by our doctor.

"Oh my word, Corvo what have you done to yourself?" Dr. Crane said.

"Fighting while neglecting a proper diet." Anri replied.

"I see, he looks more dead than anyone here." Dr. Crane laughs.

"Funny doc. I just need a bit of blood." I say sitting on an examination table.

"You know the rules, i need to do a full examination." I reluctantly take off my coat and shirt. Both Anri and Crane look shocked. My body is pale and you can at Blue vanes. Im rail thin and have almost no muscle.

"How.. How You even waking right now? You are well within withdrawal." Crane rushes to the fridge.

"Why would you let it get this bad?" Anri asked.

"It dosent matter... " i say under my breath.

"Yes. It does!"

"At the moment, Miss. Anri, it doesn't." Crane comes back with a few I.V bags of blood.

"Lie down Corvo, we need to slowly refill your blood levels. At this point anything we put into you will just be obsorbed in an instant. We'll give you blood this way until you've returned to your healthy state." I lay down reluctantly.

"How long will it take..?" i ask trying to stay awake.

"Well, im uncertain. I've never had a case this bad. But by time you wake, you will be fine."

"This is going to take a while Miss Anri, check back in a day or so."

"Ok.. thanks Dr. Crane. I'll check him out, until then he stays here." Anri said. They continue to talk as i fade into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

II  
(Flashback 1920)

My alarm clock goes off at 7:00am.  
"Ugh, why do i work so early.. on Saturday?" I roll out of bed, get dressed, grab a doughnut and leave my apartment.

"Hey! Chris!" My best friend call me from down the street. He catches up to me and throws his arm over my shoulders. "Ready for another exciting day changing the world?" He said with this light British accent.

"Only if we really were. I mean it's not like we Invented these automobiles, Richard. We just put them together."

"Come now, what kind of talk is that! Evey tire, evey door, every little horn that comes out of the factory is a step twords a great future! Don't you see it?"

"I wish i could live in your head or a day." I laugh.

Distracted by Richard's sickening optimism, i run into a person on the sidewalk carrying a bunch of bags. She drops them and some spill out.

"Oh, God I'm sorry. Let me get those for you." I kneel to pick up the bags.

"No, it's my fault. I should have paid more attention." she says kneeling down as well.

"You both probably should pay more attention." Richard said. Our eyes meet as we stand.

"I'm Chris by the way..." I hand her, her things.

"My name is Anri. It's a pleasure." She smiles.

(Present Day 2022)

I wake up in the infirmary. By the light it seems to be dusk. I move the covers off me to check myself. My color has returned and my mucles are well. My head is a little hazy though.

"Awake already? I figured you'd be out for another day or two." Dr. Crane said. "Then again, it is you. I wouldn't say you are perfect but you're well." He said. I lean up, feeling tired. "A word of caution, Corvo. Don't go that far into withdrawal again, you may not recover next time.

"Thanks doc. I appreciate it..." I stand, stretch and look for my clothes.

"Take it slow, your muscles may be rehydrated but they need to be broken in. I must ask, Corvo. Why push it so far? Even a Vampire of 500 wouldn't tempt such a thing." I can feel him staring a hole into my back, i remain silent as i get dressed.

"See you around doc." I head for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Anri waits for me right outside the door.

"How do you feel?" She asks.

"As good as I've ever been." I said with a smile.

"Good..." She slaps me so hard that my head hit the wall.

"Ow, what the hell..?"

L"Im not going to ask you why again, but if you do anything like that again I'll end you myself." She said. Silence or a moment.

"Understood." I said. We proceed down the hall. I can hear a crowd shouting from the dome entrance.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, right. White you were in recovery, there was an incident." We reach the entrance room where most if our family were gathered surrounding the room on the ground floor to the balcony and both stairs. In the center there were two Vampires, Glados and Victoria, restraining another on his knees facing the balcony, where our mother was standing.

"What happened?" I ask looking on from the stairs.

"Please, settle down my children!" Mother Gwendis said. The crowd settles. "Trevor, is it? You are charged with espionage of the Abbandonato family and the murder of 5 of my children. How do you plea?"

"Plea?.. I don't plea, i caution you... All of you! The Impero, will rule again and you will all be slaves or dead!" He laughs maniacally.

"What say you my children!?" the crowd roars saying end him, end him. "So be it." Gwendis nods to the restrainers, Glados and Victoria. In one quick mirrored motion, they rip off his head and arms. Damn near tearing his torso in half as well. Blood explosion resembled a geyser. The crowd damn near tore the house down with their voice.

"As he may deserve it, i don't think i can get used to executions." Anri said.

"Agreed." I said.

"Corvo!" Jackson called me from atop the stairs. Anri I make our way to him. "It's good to see you up and around." He said before he smakes me upside my head.

"Fuck! Why is everyone doing that?"

"Because your an idiot, Mother wants to see you in her office." He leads up to her door, a short walk down the center hall from the balcony.

"Who was that trespasser from the ally?" I ask Jackson.

"I'm not sure, i don't recognize his face or scent. He is quite strong through."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, i let him off with a warning."

"Good, i wasn't done with him."

"I hope you won't embarrass yourself again." Jackson laughs as we reach Mother Gwendis' door.

"Dont embarrass the family either." Anri said. Jackson knocks on the door.

"Please, come in!" Gwendis said, we proceed in. She sits at her desk looking out the stained glass window behind it. She turns and stands to greet us.

"Hello, my children." Mother Gwendis is a kind soul, she cares for all forms of life whether be undead, human or animal. She looks as though she became a vampire in her late 20's. She's fairly tall with long crimson hair, she has a light English accent. As kind hearted as she is, she is no one to cross.

"Hello mother." We say in unison and bow. She giggles.

"No need to be so formal." We rise.

"You deserve formality." I say.

"You've always been such a charmer, Corvo." Gwendis said walking up to us. "If you don't mind, Anri and Jackson, i would like to speak to Corvo in private. Thank you for delivering him to me."

"You are welcome, mother. " They both say as they leave.

I walk with her back to her desk.

"How are you feeling, Corvo?"

"Im good, i feel back to normal." I say stopping in front of her desk.

"Good, I'm relieved to hear it. I looked in on you that night, you looked terrible. I feared that you had gone feral. If Dr. Crane didn't tell me you were still in control, i would have ended you then and there. It broke my heart to see you like that." She stands looking out the window.

"I'm sorry mother... "

"I know you are. I'm not mad my darling, I'm only concerned. Everyone has their reasons and you may keep them to yourself if you wish, but i need you do not do that again." She turns and looks at me. "You are precious to me Corvo. I love all of my children, but you are one of the special ones. I can always count on you do so what is needed, to protect your siblings, this house and even the humans that reside in our territory. If i were to end i would do so peacefully knowing my family is going to be alright because you're around." She looks back out the window. I walk up next to her.

"What are you taking about? Your not time won't end anytime soon." i say concerned.

"Probably not, but anything can happen and i need you to stay at your peak If that time may come. Do you understand?"

"Yes.. Mother.. So does this make me your successor?"

"No. Not exactly, love. There are a few of your siblings that would be worthy of succeeding me as well. All of you uniquely equipt. So I'm putting together a council of these children, maybe 6 or so. I feel like rule with more than one is best, less likely to cause jealousy and inner conflict." She turns to her desk, opens a drawer and pulls out a ring box. "I want you on the council, as the first seat next to me." she opens the box and there is a black ring with silver writing on it, it appears to be the witch language. I pick it up and i see my name in silver on the inside.

"Thank you.. Mother.. I will serve the best i can." Is the only thing i can say. I put the ring on my right ring finger and it can spin.

"I know you will my son." She smiles and i put the box in my coat pocket.

"Who else have you considered for seats?" i ask.

"Well, Anri and Jackson, Glados and Victoria. I have to think a bit more on an odd or even number. But don't worry about that now, go get something to drink. Don't need you falling apart on me now." she chuckles. "You'll meet the final members soon."

"Alright, thank you again. This is a real honor." I say walking twords the door.

"You've deserved it, il mio piccolo Corvo." i leave the room and she closes the door behind me.

I make my way down the hall. I have my doubts about me being taking in such a heavy responsibility with the family, even if i am in a group. I never thought myself as much of a leader, but i don't want mother to know that, i never like letting her down.

I reach the stairs, there were a few vampires hanging around as the blood gets cleaned up.

"Hey, its Corvo!" one of our new borns said to another. They stop me at the top of the stairs. "Did you see the execution? Wasn't it awesome!?" They look so excited.

"I wouldn't say awesome." I say and they deflate. "We as vampires aren't as... Common as we once we're. It doesn't entertain me to see one die, weather or not they are Abbandonato." I proceed down the stairs. "It's not normal for our family to act the way they did!" I say to them. I hope they learn how precious life is, even when your dead.

They seemed young, maybe 18 or 19. I hope there was a good reason for changing them so early, under 21 tends to stay immature. I reach the end of the stirs and make a left towards the kitchen for some blood when one of my sisters came out.

"Heading to the kitchen, Corvo?" She asked. Her name is wearing yoga pants, running shoes and a pink tank top.

"Yeah, mother wants me to say hydrated." I replied. she giggles.

"Oh yea i heard about your reckless night, how are you feeling?"

"Better now, still a little stiff from hibernation."

"Good.." She sharply raises her right knee, i block with my right hand at about my stomach. She, almost instinctively adjusts her hip and tries to kick the side of my head. I block with the back of my left hand. It all took about a second.

"Looks like you're not completely defenseless" She laughs putting her leg down.

"People have been hitting me since I've woken up." i laugh.

"Lucky you I only used like 30 percent of my strength, otherwise you'd be back in Crane's office." She shoved me. "Anyway uh, Your not going to find much blood in there, we're running low."

"Really? We never run low, what happened."

"While you were recovering, we received a lot of new borns who are apparently leeches."

"Yea, I've noticed a few already."

"Yea, very. The kitchen has most of them and i think Chef Giovanni is loosing it." She laughs. "Unfortunately, or fortunately, they have a long time to go before they are able to be day walkers or even hunt for that matter."

"Who's training them?" I ask as we walk to the front door.

"Your looking at her." She said pointing her thumb at herself with a very big grin.

"Only you?"

"What you don't think i can do it?"

"No, no, it just seems like a handful even for mother." She laughs.

"She's the one who assigned them to me. It'll be fine tho. I actually have to go get the gym prepped now." She gives me a hug. "You be careful out there ok?" She begins to walk backwards.

"You be careful to, Your kinda out numbered!"

"I can take them all no problem!" she laughed.

Violet is one of those peppy, fun loving girl with violet hair. She's about 5'10 and light skinned African American. We came here at the same time, she's my best friend and she's very strong even for vampires. She could give Glados a good beat down if she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr" IV/p  
p dir="ltr" I leave the front gate and head down the sidewalk. Its quiet in the neighborhood tonight. It's Saturday, usually you could hear one of these rich kid houses having a party from a mile away. Lucky for them they didn't have one tonight. I make my way into the city and walk down Trinity Dr. No matter how many years go by, it still feels the same. I come across a bar i used to go to, i think back to my first time here as i stop and look in./p  
p dir="ltr"(Flashback 1920)/p  
p dir="ltr" "I'm just saying, your not going to find someone like her again." I said to Richard as we walk down Trinity after with around 8pm. /p  
p dir="ltr""Im sure i can, she was only a 6." Richard said/p  
p dir="ltr""I meant personality wise, she was a great person." /p  
p dir="ltr""Sure, sure. She was smart and kind and blah blah. She just wasnt my type."/p  
p dir="ltr""What, easy?" /p  
p dir="ltr""Exactly!" Richard laughs/p  
p dir="ltr""At some point you need to settle with someone who's more than just a sex partner." I said./p  
p dir="ltr""You know what i need right now? A drink, let's go in this one here." /p  
p dir="ltr""The South Paw? Have you been here before?"/p  
p dir="ltr""No, but it's a bar. Do you need anything else?" We head in and greeted my cigar smoke and jazz music. It was mid lit and fairly crowded, everyone seemed to be having a good time. We make our way to the counter, I order a glass of scotch and Richard got whiskey. /p  
p dir="ltr""To the night." Richard said./p  
p dir="ltr""To the day." I replied and we both /We were at the bar for about an hour before a woman addresses me. /p  
p dir="ltr""Mind if i sit?" she asks, i look over. /p  
p dir="ltr""Of course." i reply and look at her for a moment. She's wearing classy red dress and lipstick and i got lost./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes..?" she says with a grin./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm sorry, that was rude but have we met?" i ask./p  
p dir="ltr""Possibly, I've been all over this city at least once." she orders a glass of white wine. She has drown hair up in a bun and emerald eyes. Then it hits me./p  
p dir="ltr""You were the women i ran into the other day! How could I forget those eyes." I laugh /p  
p dir="ltr""Ah Yes, i remember! Your quite the entiry unforgettable yourself." she laughs along. /p  
p dir="ltr""Your name is, Ann-rrii yes?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes. And you are Chr-iss, yes?" /p  
p dir="ltr""Yes" we laugh. /p  
p dir="ltr""And I'm Richard." Richard said peering over my right shoulder. /p  
p dir="ltr""Yes i remember you to." After a little idle talk a man walks up to Anri. /p  
p dir="ltr""Hey Anri, are you ready to leave?" He asks./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh I'm so sorry i lost track of time, i was speaking with my new friends." I reach to shake his hand./p  
p dir="ltr""Hi, im Chris." He had eyes just one Anri/p  
p dir="ltr""Jackson" he replied. /p  
p dir="ltr""And I'm Richard." /p  
p dir="ltr""It's a pleasure." Jackson said. "Regrettably Anri, we do have to be on our way."/p  
p dir="ltr""Aww. Ok, goodbye boys." she gets up and leaves with Jackson." Richard and i look at each other and toast once more./p  
p dir="ltr"(Present Day 2022)/p  
p dir="ltr" The South Paw has gotten modernized over the years, but i still see Richard at our spot. I sit down at the counter and order scotch from the great granddaughter of the original owners. No more jazz, just Drake and Meek Mill and other nonsense. No cigar smoke, just the occasional wiff of cigarettes from the expansion pool room, but it's still The South Paw. /p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, mind if I sit here?" I look over and chuckle a bit. /p  
p dir="ltr""Of course Anri." She orders a white wine. /p  
p dir="ltr""So I see Mother chose you as one of the council members." Referring to my ring. "I'm officially a member as well." She flashes a similar looking her pinky ring. /p  
p dir="ltr""Your good at witch language right? What do the rings say?" I ask./p  
p dir="ltr""Well I'm only decent at it, but so far i think its something like a binding spell." Anri replied./p  
p dir="ltr""Binding? That doesn't seem necessary." /p  
p dir="ltr""Well that might not be it, it's just a guess." I look at her, memories of the old days still playing in my head. /p  
p dir="ltr""You know, i don't know if it's because your a vampire but your eyes are unreal." I said. she shyly smiles./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you. I do remember you being quite taken by them and it is due to my vampirism a little bit. It makes them slightly brighter. So what are you doing back here?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Avoiding hunting."/p  
p dir="ltr""Didn't we just talk about this? Do i have to kill you?" She says shoving me. /p  
p dir="ltr""No im not fasting, you know i don't like hurting people. Even if i can compell them." /p  
p dir="ltr""I understand mio caro, i don't much like it either. Unless they are bad people."/p  
p dir="ltr""True, very true. Too bad we can't be super heros" I say taking a sip. /p  
p dir="ltr""I see you have allot on your mind lately and i wish you'd talk about it but i can't force you." Anri stands up. "I hope you come back to us soon, Corvo. We miss you." she gives me a light kiss on my cheek before she leaves. I begin thinking that i need to hunt again, regularly but i don't know how. Should i wait for a bad person to just come along or compell or straight up kill? Whatever i do, i have to do it soon, I'm starting to get the phantom scent. I noticed the pulse in the bartender's wrist and neck as she placed the bill in front of me. I quickly finish my drink and leave, because i really don't want to hurt her. /p  
p dir="ltr" It's about 8 now. Trinity is as alive as ever. As i walk down the street towards Main, i examine everyone who passes me but no one seems like they deserve it because at this point it's been long enough that I'm going to need to drain them completely. I tend to care less about them the hungrier i get. I decide to cut to the next street through an ally. About half way through a man stopped me./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey pal, you got any extra money for me?" The man asked. /p  
p dir="ltr""Sorry, I'm all out." I reply trying to get past. He steps in front of me. /p  
p dir="ltr""Forgive me, but it's kind of hard to believe that with you dressed like this." I was wearing a nice black suit and fedora. /p  
p dir="ltr""..Looks can be deceiving." I said./p  
p dir="ltr""I think we're gonna need to check for ourselves." another man said from behind me holding a bat. The man in front of me pulls out a knife. /p  
p dir="ltr""let's just make this easy huh? Hand over everything worth selling!" He said. I this pulse rises and it catches my ear./p  
p dir="ltr""Trust me, walk away." The man behind me swings and hits the back of my head, i didn't move an inch. I sigh "I warned you." /p  
p dir="ltr""H-Hi-Hit him again!" The man swings, i grab the bat and toss it in the air shattering the light. I proceed to feed on the man and don't give him time scream. He dies within 5 seconds. /p  
p dir="ltr""Hey! Mark! What's going on!" The first man stands in another light. I pick up the bat and trow it at the light above him, shattering it as well. As he looks up in fear and confusion, i drag him down and feed on him as well. Everytime drinking from the vain, you can feel it go down like drinking cold water in the middle of June. I dispose of the bodies buy dropping them in the sewers. Cleaning up is never really a problem for me because I'm not a mess. br / br / br / "That was rather dramatic!" Said Violet from the rooftop. I close up the manhole./p  
p dir="ltr""Speak of the Devil, I was just thinking about you!" I reply./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh really?" she laughs, i climb up to the roof. Violet is wearing everything with a grey hoodie now./p  
p dir="ltr""Yea, I was thinking about how much of a mess you are when you feed." I laugh and she shoves me. /p  
p dir="ltr""Shut up, no I'm not." /p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, you'll have skin in your teeth for days and make me go shopping with you when you bloody up your clothes." i say in a mocking tone. /p  
p dir="ltr""I will kill you, I'm stronger than you." she said smiling./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeeaahh, but I'm faster sooooo." I step off the roof into a different ally and she follows. "So what are you doing out? I thought you had to train the new borns?" /p  
p dir="ltr""I was but most of them are too distracted because of the minor amounts of blood they got from Chef." We reach Main St and head south. "So I'll continue as soon as we get enough for everyone to be at their peak. Until then they'll have to stay in the basements." /p  
p dir="ltr""Oh my god, do you remember that? It was so bad." I said./p  
p dir="ltr""So bad, i feel bad for them. But there's nothing we can do for now." /p  
p dir="ltr""We're you able to get some?" /p  
p dir="ltr""No, that's one of the reasons why I'm out here." She said looking around. br /br /"I would have shared." i laugh./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah but i haven't watched you hunt for a while, so i wanted to see if you lost your touch." She bumps me with her shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr""Did i pass your test?" /p  
p dir="ltr""Yes, it was entertaining." she laughs./p  
p dir="ltr""Good, now it's your turn to entertain." She looks a bit surprised. /p  
p dir="ltr""Like right now? No, you can't do that I get stage fright!" /p  
p dir="ltr""You shouldn't have stalked me then." I laugh. /p  
p dir="ltr""Oh look at that, I'm not hungry anymore." br /"No no no, i can hear you stomach. Go get some." I push her forward a bit. /p  
p dir="ltr""Fine fine, just don't look at my face." She says looking around. /p  
p dir="ltr""Well if it's anything like the first time... " She looks back at me with daggers. I stop talking and smile. She returns to looking while i dip into an ally and climb a building to the roof. I watch Violet compel this woman that's looks to be in her mid 40's and brings her into the darkest part of the ally. After a few seconds of feeding, Violet gave the woman some venom to heal the bite and told her to go home. I drop into the ally behind her./p  
p dir="ltr""Wow, that must have been the most boring hunt ever.. Like ever." I laugh./p  
p dir="ltr""I hunted, you didn't say how." she said snarky./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes i did, i said entertainingly." /p  
p dir="ltr""Whatever, i don't really care." she laughs and we walk back to Main street. /p  
p dir="ltr""Clearly." i said. We eventually make it to South Main Street Park, the second largest park in the city./p  
p dir="ltr""I always love coming here." Violet said./p  
p dir="ltr""I've been in this city for about 122 years now. And I've probably been here maybe 4 times and 3 of them with you." i said./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh my god, really? I've been here well over 122 times. It's a great place to relax and people watch ya'know?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah it is nice at.. 10:45" /p  
p dir="ltr""Why are you so doom and gloom lately?" I can see her staring at me through the corner of my left eye. I silently stare at the wide river, after a few seconds Violet pouches my shoulder and pops out out of the socket. /p  
p dir="ltr""What the hell?!" i yell./p  
p dir="ltr""Are you going to tell me?" She demands./p  
p dir="ltr""You didn't have to do that." She pops my shoulder back in place. /p  
p dir="ltr""You gonnna tell me now?" She said as we sat on a bench in the river bank./p  
p dir="ltr""Its nothing that really matters anymore, Vi." /p  
p dir="ltr""Don't give me that Corvo, it's important enough for you to almost go feral. Talk to me..." She said./p  
p dir="ltr""I've just been thinking a lot about my life before i changed. It was so simple... so easy." /p  
p dir="ltr""What's so hard about being a vampire?" Violet asks./p  
p dir="ltr""Having to hide from the world.. having to feed on people sometimes killing them. Don't get me wrong, eternal life with minimal weaknesses and supernatural abilities is great... But.. It feels hollow sometimes. My skin is cold, i don't taste food the way i used to. It's just a lot of little things." I said watching the boats from the docks. Violet rests her head on my shoulder and holds my arm. /p  
p dir="ltr""Is there something from your old life that you've been thinking about?. She asks. /p  
p dir="ltr""Yea, my friend Richard. He died when.. I did." /p  
p dir="ltr""Oh my God, really? What happened?" /p  
p dir="ltr""Richard was a tallish white guy with mid length brown hair, blue eyes, Light British accent, rarely shuts up. It was noon at the automotive factory where we worked."/p  
p dir="ltr"(Flashback 1920)br / br / "Oh god, I am not feeling it today." Richard said./p  
p dir="ltr""Aw come on, the day is half gone. Wake up." I replied. /p  
p dir="ltr""What I wouldn't give to sit down in the bosses office for a while. Kick my feet up and drink a cold one." He said./p  
p dir="ltr""I would sneak in with you but i think they're having a meeting today with potential buyers." Richard leaves his post and walks to the center of the factory floor, he looks up at the office window. br /"I think it's a woman! With red hair!" he hollars back. /p  
p dir="ltr""Irish? Or Scottish?" I ask./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't fucking know, its just red." He laughs. "Whoever she is, she's keeping me from being lazy."/p  
p dir="ltr""Let's hope she buys the place then. Keep you ass in line." I laugh. There was a loud crash that came from the other side of the factory floor. One of the conveyer belts snapped sending car parts flying. Richard, myself and others from my side of the floor ran over to help. People were hurt scurrying about the floor./p  
p dir="ltr""Its jammed!" A man said trying to turn off the belt. As soon as we got over there, what sounded like a pipe bursting from my side of the factory. /p  
p dir="ltr""What the fuck is going on!?" I hear from the office balcony. I look up at tell the boss but before i could make a sound there was a small explosion on the floor under the office sending it falling down towards me. I rush out of the way before it can crush me. The crash of the office sent tremors through the streets. It disoriented me but i couldn't wait to recover, i had to move. As i look around i see bodies crushed and burned. Smoke filled the air. I make my way around the office rubble to see the red haired woman laying on the ground untouched by the fire but is surrounded. I don't think twice before i rush in to help her. She's unconscious but still breathing. Just about every step i made was paird with a falling piece of the factory./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey! Hey, lady! Are you ok?!" her eyes open slightly and she mumbles something incoherent. I pick her up and leave the factory from the front gate as fast as i could. The smoke was blinding and burning my lungs. As i leave i see a crowd massing fast, fire truck alarms so off in the distance. I lay the red haired woman down in front of the crowd. Seemingly out of nowhere, Anri and Jackson shows up and tells me they'll take care of her. I didn't have the time to ask what they were doing there because Richard was still inside. So i rush back in, as i pass the doors they collapse behind me, crushing a few guys who were trying to escape. I don't know how many men survived in the end, If any. I find Richard sitting down breathing into a cloth towards the back left of the factory. /p  
p dir="ltr""Richard! Are you alright?!" I say running up to him. He was fading, he inhaled way too much smoke. "I'm going to find us a way out ok?!" He nods slowly. I walk about 20 feet ahead and found a door to a hall that wasn't destroyed. "Richard, come on i think i found a way." he gets up and slowly walks over. The door is locked and I'm trying to bash it down. The factory continues to fall apart. I look over to see Richard struggling so i go to help him over. Before i could take two steps, there was an explosion right next to me and it all went black./p  
p dir="ltr"(Present Day 2022) /p  
p dir="ltr" "The next thing I know, I'm walking up in the infirmary. Hungry and sensitive beyond belief." /p  
p dir="ltr""Wait, how'd you get out?" Violet askes. /p  
p dir="ltr""The red haired woman was Mother Gwendis, when I left her with Anri and Jackson she told Anri to watch over me. Make sure i make it out. I survived the explosion but i was horribly burned and my international injuries were too great to be handled by a hospital. So she filled me with venom and i died shortly after. My transition was uniquely long because i had to heal first and i was unconscious for about two days. I didn't really have a choice to be a vampire or not, to choose to feed to finish transitioning. Mother Gwendis wanted to repay the favor of saving her life my saving mine, so she had Doctor Crane feed me blood so i wouldn't end." /p  
p dir="ltr""Are you upset that you didn't have a choice?" Violet asks./p  
p dir="ltr""A little, but honestly i still would have chosen to be a vampire. I just wish.. Richard had a choice as well." /p  
p dir="ltr""I'm sure he would have made a great addition to our family." Violet said./p  
p dir="ltr""There are so many things still..."/p  
p dir="ltr""You can't let you past haunt you or you'll never be happy with your endless life. Having a second life is one of those perks that comes with being a vampire. Let go..and begin again." She hugs me. "And look at the bright side."/p  
p dir="ltr""What's that..?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You'll always have me here. Aren't i a good best friend substitute?" She smiles. I chuckle a bit. /p  
p dir="ltr""Your my best friend in your own right, Vi." /p  
p dir="ltr""Correct answer... Vo." She said mockingly./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh my god, don't call me that." I laugh./p  
p dir="ltr""Too bad, it's staying." She said shoving me./p 


	5. Chapter 5

V

Violet and I arrive back at the house around 3am. We enter the front door.

"Hey, is there something in my teeth?" Violet asks.

"Yes you savage, there's skin all over." I say mockingly. She proceeds to pick her teeth with her nail.

"Well damn it's not my fault he was fat, i had to work my way through!" she says as we ascend the stairs.

"No excuse, see me I'm all clean and the guy with the bat was pretty fat to."

"You're also a bitch."

"Ooo nice one." we laugh. Mother comes out of the center hall.

"Hello Violet, Corvo. How are we doing." Gwendis asks.

"Hello mother." We say and bow.

"Everything is ok." I say with a smile.

"Oh that's wonderful to hear Corvo, I'm glad. If you didn't mind, Violet, i would like to talk to you in my office."

"Of course, mother. I'll see you later Corvo." I bow to both of them as they leave. I make my way to my bedroom to try and rest. As Vampires, we don't exactly sleep but we can dream if we try hard enough. My room is on the third floor, South East corner. It's not very big but then again i don't need it to be. I have a nice queen bed, 27' tv. And other things that make a normal room. I even have a private bathroom. I have one window that has an amazing view of the ocean in the morning. Its rather far but its close enough to notice. I throw my phone in the charger, turn on Family Guy, and lay down.

I get lost in thoughts and memories of Richard, wondering if i could have done something different. If I should have saved him first. Even if i could come up with something, there's nothing i can do about it now. Maybe i should just let it go.. Violet is right. On top of that, she's been able to fill that void Richard left when he died. Before i know it, it's 6:04am. My phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer without looking.

"Hey Corvo, are you sleeping?" Mother asks.

"Almost, what can i do for you mother?" I chuckle

"Come to my office, it's time to meet the rest of your council members."

"Ok, I'll be right down." We hang up. I hop out of bed. I change my dress shirt from white to red, grab my suit coat and head down. As I'm walking through the halls i notice how quiet it is. I often forget how few day walkers we have, me included. Everyone is either "sleeping" or restless in the basements. As i approach the door to Mother's office, i couldn't help but notice it was silent. I would expect voices, i couldn't possibly be the first one. I try to put my ear to the door to hear but something shocked me. After holding my face in pain, i look at the door to see red floating words. It's in the witch language, which i can't read. I notice the words on my ring glowing red as well and spinning. I hesitantly raise my hand to the door, the closer the ring got the faster it spun. As my ring came into contact with one of the letters, they went from red to white and faded away. I proceed to cautiously open the door, i look around to see all the members laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Why would you put your face against a ward?" Glados said roughly through a laugh. My face was apparently still healing.

"I wish someone would have told me before i came down, that would be cool." I scoffed. A woman walks up to me wearing a white and black stripped dress.

"Im sorry, i was testing the spell earlier and must have forgot." She waves her hand over my face and sped up the healing.

"You seem familiar, have we met?" I ask  
"No, but you have met my grandma. She did your day walker tattoos. Most of my coven say I'm a reincarnation of her, we look so alike. I'm Desdamona." We shake hands.

"Corvo, it's a pleasure."

"Wonderful, now that introductions are done let's get down to business." Gwendis said. The council members gather around the table.

"I am pleased to have you all here with me, Corvo, Violet, Victoria, Glados, Anri and Jackson. Please, sit." We take a seat at a large black marble table with Gwendis at the head and from her left to right we sit in the order that she called or names. 3 bodies on each side.

"You six are the very best of my children. You each poses qualities that I believe can lead this family but i could not choose just one of you. I also don't want this to be a monarchy anymore, this family has always acted like a democracy anyway. So, from this day forward, you will be helping me make decisions on house policies, how to train the new borns, how to deal with trouble makers and anything else that needs deciding. The rings i presented each of you, which were made by Desdamona, are not only a symbol of this position in the family but also are imbued with certain magics. For example, Corvo, dropping the ward outside the door. They can also-" Gwendis was interrupted by rapid knocks at the door.

"Perhaps I should have raised another ward..." Desdamona said as she goes answer the door. "Hello?" she asks.

"Oh, uh hi. Uhm, there's someone here to see Mother from Impero family..." Brother Seth said. Desdamona looks back at Gwendis for an answer, Gwendis nods to let him in.

"Thank you Seth." Desdamona said closing the door. The Impero Vampire proceeds in. The Vampire was wearing skinny jeans, a V-neck T-shirt, and a white suit jacket. Dirty blonde hair with shaved sides and mid length top.

"Well well, Abbandonato, has a cute little club now. And here i thought you could handle it forever Gwen."

"Tyrus, always a pleasure." Gwendis said with a straight face.

"Sure was the last time i was here." Tyrus said slyly, Gwendis looks unimpressed.

"What is it that you want?" Glados said with authority.

"Oh that's adorable, Glados. I remember when you were just a new born, now acting all grown up." Tyrus said brushing off Glados.

"I remember when you were a newborn as well, Tyrus. What do you want." Gwendis said.

"Alright alright, word has reached us about the little spy problem you had that claimed to be Impero. So Mr. Sparrow, sent me to extend an invitation to meet and clear the air."

"What are the terms?" Anri asked.

"Mid day, on top of the cities Main Street Bank tower. No more than 3 in company." Tyrus said waking to the door.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Violet asks.

"You don't, see you there or not." Tyrus exits.

"I don't like it." Glados says standing up in frustration. "Any of it." He begins to pase.  
"How can we trust this guy? What if it's a trap like Violet said?"

"Calm yourself Glados. True, Tyrus is a bit of a snake but Mr. Sparrow has always been civil with me. I can except the terms." Gwendis said.

"Agreed, but who will escort you? I for one would be glad to go." I said.

"And i would be glad to have you, Corvo." Gwendis said.

"If i may have a word?" Desdamona asks.

"Of course Desdamona, as the council witch you have every right to speak."

"Thank you. I share Glados' concerns, perhaps you would like witch by your side?"

"No offense Des, but you're still young and too inexperienced to attend a vampire meeting. If things go south it could be the end of you really quickly." Jackson said. Desdamona looks down in disappointment.

"He is right darling, it's for you safely that you stay behind." Gwendis added.

"Would anyone else like to volunteer?"

"I'll go!" Violet said.

"Great! One more."

"I do think this is a bad idea." Glados said.

"Then who don't you go? Protect mother with you own hands?" Victoria asks. Glados falls silent.

"I was thinking about it. Why would Mr. Sparrow call a meeting after a failed scheme? It doesn't add up." I say.

"He might be trying to misdirect us. Blame someone else." Anri said.

"Whatever the case we must attend, I will go as well." Jackson said.

"Splendid, knowing Sparrow we may need a good negotiator. Now you 3, go get prepared we should leave by 10."  
Violet, Jackson and I get up to leave. We bow to Gwendis before exiting. We can hear the rest of the members still discussing the situation as we close the door.

Its 8:30am now. Violet and I head up to our rooms on the south wing to get ready. Jackson's room is on the north wing.

"What do you think about the meeting?" I ask Violet.

"I'm not sure. Tyrus seemed like a dick, but mother trusts Sparrow enough So i guess its ok."

"You haven't been to a meeting before have you?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you haven't either." We reach my room.

"Nope, i don't think I've met anyone from Impero. I'm a formal setting anyway, I've definitely killed a few though."

"Really? How can you tell?" Violet aks as she opens my closet. I'm going through my dresser.

"Well i tend to ask where they come from, or at least I intend to...What are you doing?" i ask throwing my new pants on the bed.

"What? I need some clothes."

"You can't fit my clothes."

"Yea, no shit. I put some of mine in here like a week ago." She laughs.

"Why? Your closet is bigger than mine." I say trying to look through my closet clothes.

"I also have a fuck ton of clothes." She says. I pull out a slim, mid length trench coat. Violet shoves me it of the closet.

"What?" i ask

"I have to get changed." Violet says closing the door.

"Why not get changed in the bathroom?" I chuckle. she opens the door enough to stick her head out.

"Because I'm lazy." She laughs and throws her old clothes at me.

"Its literally 3 feet over there." I said. I finish getting dressed with a belt that has a blade holster in the back covered by my coat. I go to my top left dresser drawer and choose a blade to bring. I own a few ranging from throwing knives to a katana in the closet. I decide to bring a 6 inch knife, big enough to defend with by small enough to conceal. Violet comes out of the closet wearing black boots, ash cargo pants, black tank top, and a blue jean jacket. She walks over to the mirror.

"So what do you think, up or down?" Violet asking about her hair.

"It's not a fashion show, Vi."

"It doesn't have to be, Vo." She says holding half of her hair up, looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Uhh, up."

"Ok, it better look good." she says.

"Your the one doing it, I'm not even touching it." I laugh. She finishes her hair and we proceed down stairs to the entrance hall. Jackson is waiting at the top of the stairs, he's wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and black tie.

"Hey Jackson, is mother ready yet?" I ask.

"No, not yet. I think they are still talking about the meeting." Jackson replied.  
"We should pull her out, we gotta go soon." Violet said.

"Agreed." Said Jackson as he heads to the door. Violet and I wait there on the balcony.

"What do you think will happen?" Violet asks.

"I don't know, hopefully it all goes smooth. But who knows, sometimes tempers flare." i reply.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She teases. Gwendis and Jackson come out into the entrance hall.

"Are we all ready to go?" Gwendis asks. Shes dressed very casually but classy as always.

"Yes, mother." We say in unison.

"Let's be off then." We exit the house and get into the car, Jackson drives.

"Why is there so much traffic at 10?" Violet asks.

"Just be patient, we're almost there." Jackson said.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" I ask.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll take care of the talking. I just need you three to keep a lookout for anything suspicious and stay on guard." Gwendis replied.

"Have things gone wrong before?"

"Not usually in one on one meetings, it's usually the bodyguards that start fights. At least we have level headed people. Do what a bodyguard does, Just don't start it." Jackson said.

We reach the bank and take the elevator up 128 floors. We have to take the stairs the rest of the 5 floors up. We reach the door to the roof, Jackson and I exit first. Even with sunglasses, the sun is irritating. Its absolutely cloudless, at least its the Fall, some chill in the air. The whole roof is a big helipad.

"Where are they?" Violet asks. Jackson looks at his watch.

"We at early by 10 minutes. Sparrow likes to be on time." Jackson said.

"A little too on time if you ask me" I said.

"Just be patient my darlings, it's not that long a wait." Gwendis said.

We take up post on the southern end of the roof to wait. A few minutes pass.

"The wait wouldn't be so bad if there was one cloud." I say looking at the sky.

"Stop whining, it's good to get a bit of sunshine." Violet says laying down with her legs hanging off the edge of the building.

"Is that what you call staying on guard?" Jackson asks.

"Do you hear the helicopter?" Violet responds.

"What helicopter?" Jackson asks.

"About a mile or so west of here." Violet said pointing West. Gwendis, Jackson and I look to the west and see the helicopter in the distance headed this way. Violet gets up. "Time for business i suppose." The helicopter lands on the roof and 4 vampires exit including Tyrus. Mr. Sparrow hops out with a vampire following him with an umbrella. He and Mother Gwendis approach each other stopping about 12 feet from each other in the middle of the roof. Jackson is on Gwendis' right with Violet and I on her left, with Gwendis herself 3 feet ahead of us. Sparrow seems like a man of about 30. He is wearing a clean white suit with a black shirt and white tie, also has unnaturally white hair and a light French Voice.

"Gwendis! It's such a pleasure to see you in good health." Sparrow ssid.

"The feeling is mutual..for now." Gwendis respond.

"Oh, okay then. I thought we could take our time since its been quite some time since we've shared company but I'll get right to it. Word of the unfortunate events that happened at your home had reached me and i am truly sorry for your losses and i asure you it was none of my doing."

"I know it wasn't your doing, you're not that radical. I want to know if it was one of you underlings who thought they were in the mind for a war."

"I wouldn't call a meeting if i knew. I would send you their head with a box of chocolates." Sparrow said not breaking his smile. Two of Sparrow's men start to whisper to each other. They stand 6 feet behind him.

"If you don't mind checking on your people for me, i would appreciate it. I truely don't believe it was you but all i have to go on is a family name."

"Of course, my dear, of course! I'll get right on it when we part."

"Thank you, Sparrow." Gwendis said. Sparrow turns around in frustration.

"Is there something you two would like to say!?" Addressing his guards whispering. One of them step up. A rather tall guy with a buzz cut, he is wearing Blue Jeans, a red plad shirt and a leather jacket. He seems familiar to me but i can't place it.

"Forgive me sir but i can't help but think i know this one." He points at me.

"Well he's Corvo del Abbandonato, everyone older than 60 knows him." Sparrow said looking me over.

"Yes, but I've met him somewhere."

"For the love of.. Excuse me Corvo but have you met Johnny before?" Sparrow asks me. I step forward a bit.

"I think I do..." I say thoughtfully.

"Oh, fabulous. Where?"

"The ally, a few days ago. He was toying with a woman in my territory. Right?" i say focusing on Johnny.  
"Oh my God, from when you got shot in the back!?" Sparrow asks Johnny laughing.

"Is that true Jackson? Is this the one you protected Corvo from?" Gwendis asks.

"I can't say, i never say his face but his voice is a match." Jackson replied.

"Yes. So now that business is done, let's settle the unfinished." Johnny said walking towards me.

"Why not, i got a minute." As i walk up, Gwendis stops me.

"Don't over do it." she said, i nod in response.

Everyone takes a few steps back.  
"Don't embarrass him too bad Johnny, he does have a reputation to keep!" Tyrus said.

"Don't listen to him Corvo, show this guy why you're a legend!" Violet said.

"A Legend? Hah, i wouldn't go that far." Johnny said.

"Maybe not, but you still remain nameless." I reply.

"Don't worry about that, I'll certainly have a name after this?" Johnny takes a boxing stance.

"Shall we?" I put my hands in my pockets standing straight, facing straight at him.

"Are you serious?" He asks sternly. It's quiet and still for a moment. "I'll teach you to take me so lightly!" He lunges at me and throws a right jab at my face. I lean far back, his fist barely grazing my nose, and I kick him in the jaw with my right foot as i do a back handspring with my left hand. He hits the ground rolling and immediately stands.

"Beautiful." Gwendis says.

"Yes, real smooth." Jackson added.  
I stand up straight again, putting my hand back into my pocket. We stare each other down for another moment. This time i lunge at him and aim a straight kick at his stomach with my left foot but he catches it, tries to twist to the right and break it. I spin with it, plant my hands on the ground and kick him in the face with my right foot again. Resembling a stomp from my position. I may have cracked his jaw that time. He staggers backwards almost falling off the building. He wastes no time, he eyes are glowing now although harder to notice in daylight. He rushes me before i could turn mine on. He is twice as fast. The only thing i have time to do is cover my face and try to absorb any damage. I feel quick but heavy impacts on my arms and ribs, each strike pushing me further back. I couldn't help letting my arms down for a second and he lands a devastating right hook sending me flying almost to the edge behind me.

"That's what I'm taking about Johnny! Don't let him breathe!" Tyrus said.

"I guess we are done with the warm up, huh." I say wiping blood from my mouth. I take off my trench coat, throwing it tword Violet and roll up my sleeves. I Inhale deeply as i turn on my eyes. I rush him he tries to stop me with a front kick. I duck real low and come back with an upper cut, lifting him off the ground. I can feel his muscles tighten, resisting my force. The very instant his feet touch the ground I grab him by his jacket and drive my right knee deep into his gut, he unwillingly bends over and i strike the back of his head with my right elbow. He lays face down on the ground. A sharp pain runs through my ribs, making me drop to a knee. They must not have healed yet, how strong is Johnny i wonder. I take a step away, then i feel him grab my ankle. He stands up quickly, sweeping me off my feet. He swings me over his head and slams me on my back. Every muscle is shocked. He does it again, this time i land on my stomach. I feel each of my ribs crack. He holds me up by my ankle upside-down.

"Is this it? You are nothing like the stories." He kicked my stomach and send me soaring. I lay there for a moment, trying to heal as much as i can. He seriously shattered my insides.

"Come on Corvo! Get up! Stop playing with him!" Violet cheered.

"Playing!? Hahaha! Show me something serious then Corvo!" Sparrow said.

"Who's side are you on?" Johnny asked. I begin to rise to a knee. The energy i have left to maintain my eyes well run out soon, very soon. I need to end this now.

"Come on! Lets see tha-" He is interrupted by me blazing past him, clipping his right leg making him fall on that knee. I stop 12 feet behind him, throwing my knife into his ankle immobilizing him. I run up to him again using him as a launch pad, launching myself above him. I come down with my foot driving his head into the pavement. Making a dent and branching cracks. I couldn't quite stick the landing, i stumbled backwards and fall on my butt.

"Good show boys, good show!" Sparrow applauds.

"Yes, quite entertaining but i feel it's enough." Gwendis says.

I watch Johnny for a moment as my eyes dim. He is starting to move. How the hell is he not dead I thought to myself. I head over to get my coat with Violet standing behind it.

"Are you alright, you kinda got you ass kicked for a second?" Violet asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine in a minute." I say bending over to get my coat. The next thing i know, I hear a short scream from Violet. I look up to see my knife under her heart. Her face is riddled with pain. I turn around to see Johnny kneeling with an extended arm, and a grimace. I turn back to Violet.

"Are you alright? I ask. Jackson takes guard in front of Gwendis. Violet pulls the knife out and drops it, she falls to a knee coughing up blood. Sparrow and his guards are already fleeing in the helicopter. I rush over to Violet.

"Talk to me! What's wrong!?"

"I-It hurts, it burns!" She cries. Jackson inspects the knife.

"It's coated in some kind of oil. Obviously toxic to vampires. We need to get her to Crane as soon as possible!" Jackson said.

"Agreed. I'll take her, you and mother get the car!" I say picking up Violet. She screams again. "Hang on, we'll be home soon!"


	6. Chapter 6

VI

I dash through the rooftops, perceiving as nothing more than a blur to any humans that might catch my shadow. I Would be faster but I'm still injured. Violet's right arm is hanging on my neck and her pain makes her dig her nails into my neck. I can see the house now and I speed up. I almost kick the front doors off their hinges.

"Who's there!" Dimitri calls. I ignore him and make my way to Dr. Crane's office.

"Hey! Wait!" Dimitri calls again.  
I knock on Crane's door with my foot.

"Doctor! We have an emergency!" I yell, Violet screams again digging her nails in my neck again. Crane opens the door in a panic.

"What, what's going on?" He said, i rush Violet to a bed.

"She was struck by a poison oil knife." I said.

"Oh dear that sounds bad, let's see the damage." Crane said. I take off Violet's jacket. She is still clutching the wound spot.

"Violet, we need you to move you arms up ok?" i ask her, she shakes her head no.

"It hurts to much.. I can't let go.. " she said.

"Just hold on to my arm Vi, it's the same thing." I know it makes no sense but it worked. I guess the poison is starting to effect her mind. She grips my right arm very tight. I pull up her shirt with my left.

"Ho-ly-Shit.. " i say.

"Indeed." Crane responds.

"What? Is it bad?" Violet asks in a panic.  
"It's nothing we can't handle, Vi. Your going to be ok." I asure her. The wound wasn't healing and the skin around it was pale and get vanes were visible under her skin.

"Have you seen anything like this before, doc?"

"Not exactly, but similar. I'm going to need a sample of her blood and run it through some tests. In the mean time, try and feed her some blood." Crane takes an empty syringe and needle and pokes it into the wound. Violet stars freaking out and screaming, almost breaking my arm.

"Stop! Please! It hurts!" She screams.

"Please, try to keep her still!" Crane says  
"Calm down Vi, relax. Hey, look at me. Look at me, it's going to be ok. It's only going to last a moment." I tell her. I hold her waist down. "Go ahead, Doc." He tries again, Violet can't help but struggle, but she is weak from the poison. She screams the whole time Doc is extracting the sample. The blood in the syringe looked black.

"Good, now try to feed her." Crane said.

"Yeah." I try to get up and get the blood but Violet wont let me go.

"Please don't leave me.. " She said in a weak voice with tears.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." I say slipping my arm out. I get some blood in a cup with a bending straw. I try to feed her.

"Here you go, I know how much you love bendy straws." She smiles and drinks some.

I pull up a chair next to her bed and hold her hand. She's fading, she's going to be unconscious soon. I've never seen her like this before. I'm flooded with memories of when we met.

(Flashback 1920)

It was a day or two after I had become a newborn. All newborns are kept in the basements in case they cant handle the pain of the physical changes. Your gums will be intensely sore as your fangs come in. Being able to hear everything without the luxury of tuning it out. Your skin so sensitive that a slight breeze would have an icy burn. Your eyes sensitive to even dim lights, and the seemingly endless thirst for blood. All these factors can weigh heavily on a mind. We are made as comfortable as possible with the basements being as furnished and put together as the rest of the house, minus a fridge full of blood naturally, they come feed us 4 times a day. The basements has enough room to house 30 or so newborns with bedrooms, bathrooms and living spaces. Being my third day I was far from a stable state of mind, much like everyone else. There had already been a few confrontations where a newborn got ripped apart just because she sneezed too loud and those who did it were put down because they were a danger to everyone else. I've always kept to myself never talked, never got involved. Until one day i noticed a girl with brown, mid length curly hair curled up in the corner of the main living room weaping. I go sit next to her.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" I ask her. She peeks her head up and looks at me, tears all down her face.

"What does it look like?! I'm falling apart!" she yells.

"No your not, you've lasted longer than most of these people." I put my hand on her shoulder and she violently flinches.

"No!..everything hurts..." She cries.

"Yeah sorry." i say. She looks at me, trembling.

"How are you so calm? Aren't you in any pain?" she asks.

"Not as much as everyone else. When i initially changed i was unconscious and recovering from injuries. By time i awoke, my fangs had come in and my skin was only tender. Now I'm just dealing with the noise and light.. And thirst. It's still not that easy but its manageable." I stand up and offer my hand. "Come on, you gotta move." She looks at me confused.

"Why..?"

"You need to push through the pain. It won't go away easily with just time." I say. She looks at my hand, then back up to my eyes. She takes my hand and struggles to stand.

"What's your name?" I ask as I help her walk down the hall.

"Teresa."

"It's a pleasure, I'm Chris."

"Where are we going..?" she says as we pass a few vampires glaring at us.

"There's a place i like to go when things get rough. I think you'll like it." I smile at her.

"Where is it?"

"You'll see." We get to the far end of the hall and go through a door on the left. We go in and close the door behind us. There is a door to the back yard with rising stairs leading above ground.

"How did you find this, shouldn't the door be locked?" She asked.

"Haha, it was until i got too nosey. This is a little out of the way for an on edge vampire to care about." I say a we exit the basements. She takes a deep breath.

"Oh my.. " she whispers.

"Fresh air feels good right?"

"Sooo good.." She says. I let her drink it in for a moment. That was the first time i saw her smile.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"For what?"

"To go to the spot? "

"Uhhh, where? " She asks. I point up. "How do you expect to get me up there?"

"I'll carry you." I laugh

"That doesn't answer the question." she says. I turn around.

"Hop on." I said.

"Seriously? " she asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah seriously."

"O..K.. " She hops on my back. "Take it easy alright?"

"You got it, your magesty." I secure her legs, I notice her eyes are shut tight. I make the 3 story jump in one shot.

"I was honestly not expecting to be able to do that." I say with a laugh. I let her down on the flat roof.

"Why would you try that with doubts!?"

"I didn't really think about it." I say. She's looking at me with the straightest face.

"Haha, relax and enjoy the view." I step to the side, or of the way. The city glowing and the stars are strong.

"It is nice... " She says as we sit. "Is this it..?"

"Not just the view, have you noticed the noise? Its almost a void, aside from the animals and leaves but is soothing." I said. I saw the realization hit her face, she deeply inhaled and slowly leaned back to lay down.

"My head.. Still hurts, but.. " She said faintly.

"Yea it's priceless..." I say looking at the sky. There were a few crows hanging around me on the roof.

"Are the crows here all the time?" she asks leaning up.

"Not this many but usually at least one, why? "

"They seem to like you." She replied. One perched it's self on my shoulder. I turn to look at it and it caws in my face.

"Yeahh, they love me haha."

"I think I'm going to call you Corvo." She says smiling.

"Why is that..?"

"New life, new name. And i never liked the name Chris." She laughed.

"Gee thanks." I laugh and look to my right at the garden. "I'm renaming you to then."

"Oh really now? What?" She asks with a confused look. I put my finger to my lips like shhh. I stand up and step of the roof. The crows flutter away. When i hit the ground i collapse.

"Oh my God are you alright?! " she says poking her head over the roof.

"Yeah yeah I'm OK, just kinda over did it! Don't look! I'll be back in a second!" I fix myself up and pick a flower growing on tge vines on the fence of the garden, i put the stem in my mouth so i could climb the windows back up.

"Violet..." I say presenting the flower to her.

"Uhh..This isn't a violet, it's a morning glory." she says laughing.

"Well the color is more the point..."

"Yea but the color on this morning glory is more of a royal purple." She giggles. I pause for a moment.

"OK I'll just keep this then." I say pulling my arm back.

"No! No...I still want it!" She grabs my wrist with her right hand and takes the flower with her left. "I was just saying.." She said holding it close.

"Your welcome.. Violet."

"Thank you.. Corvo."

From then on we've always looked out for each other, weather it was a fight or a hunt or just someone to talk to and hang out with we were always there for each other. Attached at the hip mother would say. When she ran away from the Abbandonato House, I was the one who found her. When I went rouge for a while, she was the only one who was able to bring me back. Its been over 100 years since then. I can't imagine life without her.

(Present Day 2022)

I can't stand to see her like this. Its about 4'o'clock now and the pale skin and vanes have spread to cover her stomach.

"Any progress Doc? " I ask staring at Violet.

"I nothing like a cure but, progress." He replied looking through a microscope.

"We can't just wait for experiments, we need a solution now!"

"What would you have me do, make science go faster?..Look i know this is a tough time for you, i know but you have to try to be patient."

"I can't afford to be patient! We don't know what this is, it could end her for all we know!" I yell as i stand up.

"There's nothing we can do besides wait for to me figure out a cure."

"No..no maybe.. there is one already." I kiss Violet's hand and head to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Crane said.

"If Johnny had the poison, he must know if a cure. I'm going to go...ask."

"Go if you must but control yourself. We don't want a repeat of '93!" He said as i left the room. I run down the hall and up to my room in a matter of seconds. I open my door and throw my knife, getting it stuck in the wall. I go into my closet and grab my black katana. To avoid anyone stopping me, i leave through the window. It's still daytime so i have to be careful not to be seen by anyone. Its common knowledge to vampires that the Impero family own most of the clubs and party spots in the city, so I'm going to their most popular club, "The Vanilla Bar", to get some answers. The Vanilla Bar is an old warehouse covered into a strip club, you couldn't tell from the inside though.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

As much as I want to tare through the city, I have to take my time, I have to not be seen. It takes 3 hours walking amung humans to make it to The Vanilla Bar. I didn't realize how slow they really move. I noticed some people giving me strange looks on the way. I guess some of them aren't used to seeing a guy carry a katana around, even in its scabbard. I reach the place and watch the building from the shadows across the street, it's still only dusk. I should wait until dark to make my move. Agitated and highly impatient, I lve been absent modestly tapping the wall i was hiding behind. I stop when i realized i put a fairly deep dent in the brick. A white car pulls up to the Vanilla Bar, two men come out. The seem to be vampires..It's him! Johnny... I bite hand to stop myself from pouncing on him now. Im honestly surprised to see him out here, i thought he'd be held up in there all day. Another car pulls up, two more get out of that car. They seem to have set up a meeting of their own. I can't hear what they are saying, there's too much traffic. The one Johnny is talking to has long brown hair and a grey coat, i can't see his face. They go into the bar, the sun can't fall fast enough.

I cross the street and head for the door, my katana in my left hand, hanging off guard. The bouncers stop me, clearly vampires.

"Where do you think you going?" one of them ask.

"Inside." i say impatiently.

"Your not going anywhere, No weapons allowed." The other one said.

"I don't have time for this.." With blinding speed, i decapitate both of them with one swing of my katana. So clean with minimal blood splatter. I dump the bodies and parts in the nearest dumpster and go inside. The music is thick, lights are in strobe and colors with a steady purple hue all over. Its crowded with vampires and compelled humans. The human men and women are naked or half, stripping and serving with blood and bite marks everywhere. I go deeper inside looking for Johnny. There are glowing eyes everywhere, i guess they are too deep into their vices to care about me.

"There's no way he's on the ground floor, they must have went to an office or some private room." I think to myself. Then i see what looked like the back of Johnny's head across the room, so i move toward it as fast as i could. When i got to where i thought i saw him at, he want there. I look to my right and see it again and again i chase it. Nothing here either. He's toying with me, he must be! The compelled strippers start noticing me and are trying to catch me with the blood. I avoid them and go through the nearest door.

"It's the back hall.. Anything to get away from that."

Its quieter back here but the music and lights leave me a bit disoriented. I walk up the red carpet stairs, the walls are a royal purple with gold trims. I make it to the top and get my senses back. I pick up some muffled words from down the hall so i go investigate. They are coming from this room with the double doors. I put my ear to the door.

"He'll be here soon, and he's going to be pissed." Someone said, i don't recognize the voice.

"So what? He's not going to do anything to me." That was definitely Johnny.

"You know when he's mad he doesn't care who you are, he'll end you!"

"He doesn't even know what it is." scoffed Johnny.

"I don't have time for this." i say to myself before kicking down the door. This is a very big office, almost like a bar just for the owners. Mini bar to the right, pool table and stools to the left up some shallow stairs and a few big windows overlooking the club behind a nice office desk. That is where Johnny sat. There's a lot more vampires in here than i was expecting, maybe 13. "Johnny!" i yell taking steps further in. "Give me the antidote!" The other vampires stand up ready to attack. A vampire steps in front of me and grabs my right shoulder.

"Who do you think you are barging in here making demands?" She said. I rip her arm off at the shoulder and bash her in the head with it without taking my eyes off Johnny. The others are hesitant to move.

"Whatever do you mean?" Johnny asks in a cavalierly.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" I say stepping forward. He motions a couple of his underlings to attack. They reluctantly attack at the same time, one comes direct the other jumps up high. I quickly step back and throw my coat at the one in front of me, blinding him for the moment i need to cut him in half at the waist with my katana. I look up before the other one lands on me and i stab him through the mouth. His head landed about half way down my blade. I can hear him drowning in his own blood as he kneels in front of me. I Turn the blade vertical and rip it through the top of his head, splitting it in half.

"And here I thought we could be civil... Silly me. " I say, wiping off my blade on the dead vampire's shirt.

"Ok, alright. You made your point, put your fancy black katana away. I don't have what you're looking for." Johnny said.

"Then who does." i say taking a few steps forward.

"I'm not at liberty to say. Even if i was I wouldn't tell you, I'm just letting you know your wasting your time."

"I'm about to waste your life if you don't give me some information." I say pointing my sword at him. He stands up with a serious look.

"I don't have the antidote but i do have more poison if you want a taste..." Johnny said turning on his eyes. I sheath my sword. "Oh what's wrong, lost your fighting spirit?" Johnny laughs.

"No, your simply not worth the rust." I say turning on my eyes.

"I've never seen the effects of this latest poison myself, so tell me. How does it look?" he asks walking around the desk.

"Can she walk?..Does she look the same? Can she speak?...Or does she just scream?."  
He now stand in front of me. I remain silent. "No answer? Aah well, I'll just have to watch it work on you... Oh just one... more question...do you think she's still alive...?" There's a moment of silence between us, then i head bud him in the nose, he staggers back.

"All i wanted was the antidote, and I would have been gone. Now.. Now you all.. Will meet your end..." I said.

"HAHAHA!" Johnny laughs.

He lounges at me with multiple quick jabs, i block most of them with a few landing on my ribs and chest. I Can only bock with one arm because of the katana. I hop backwards out of his rage, and come back with an upper cut landing on his chin and follow up with a side kick to his chest. He takes a couple steps back, picks up a bar table and throws it at me. I jump over it and before i realize, his fist connects with my face knocking me right out of the air. I land on my back, blood dripping from my mouth. I open my eyes to see Johnny coming down at me, i roll to the side a moment before Johnny could stomp on my head. I stand and see Johnny's foot stuck in the floor. 3 of his underlings try to attack me at once from my left. I kick a chair into the trio, tripping up one of them. One of them pull out ahead and the other to directly at me. I flip over the on in front of me and hand spring off of his back pushing him off balance crashing into the tables behind me. Kicking the third one in the neck pushing her all the way down to the ground crushing her throat under my foot with a geyser of blood flowing from her mouth. The first one tries to throw the same chair back at me. Before they knows it, i cut his right off at the elbow with a downward slash. I then step behind him, then to his left in a spinning motion and cut this left arm off so the shoulder with an upward slash. He falls to his knees screaming in agony. I cut this head off and kick it at Johnny, still stuck, hitting him in the back of the head. Johnny got very mad at that, ragingly tugging at his leg.

"Why don't you put that sword down and fight like a man?!" the third one said. stumbling out of the tables. I toss my katana up and it stabs into the sealing.

"Now you have no-." I cut his head off through his mouth with a bare hand chop.

"Do any of your cronies even have their eyes yet? This is no fun for me." I ask unimpressed. I look over to where Johnny was stuck. He is gone! I quickly look around but i don't see him. Then i hear a creek coming from above me. He's trying to take my katana out of the sealing! Before i could stop him, he pulls it out and falls with it preparing to cut me in half. I dodge back, the katana cutting my chest. He is aggressive with the sword attacks but sloppy, im also just faster enough to dodge him but not enough to counter. He gets my back against a wall with the windows showing the club floor. He tries to stab me through my head, i duck down and it gets stuck in the wall. I start rapidly punching his mid section, making him step back with each shot. I drop him to a knee with a kick to his shin. I spin step to this right until im behind him, then i punch him in the back of his head driving his face into the ground. I step over him between my legs and pick his head up.

"Are you going to tell me who has the antidote?" I ask catching my breath.

"... Go to hell!" He replied. I sigh.

"I don't know If you have heard of me... Allow me to introduce myself." I grab the left side of his jaw with my right hand and the left side of the back of his head with my left. I pull and twist trying to rip his head off. It took all i had to twist his head even a quarter of the way, he is ridiculously strong.

"Enough! He's telling the truth, he doesn't have it! " A disembodied voice said. I let him go and look around but i don't see anyone beyond Johnny's cowering followers. I take a few steps around.

"Show yourself!" I say. I look back at Johnny and there's man with the long down hair and grey coat helping him up. His head is turned down, his hair's shadow blocking his face.

"I must apologize, i had no idea that Johnny would use my poison on you. Or, well, your... Best Friend." He said.

"That voice... " I think to myself. Johnny gets up and pulls the sword out if the wall.

"You dead now! Absolutely done!" Johnny yells taking steps to me, getting ready to attack again. The man pulled Johnny back and broke his neck with ease. I look on stunned.

"Consider that a token of good faith between us." He said pulling my sword from the wall.

"Wh-who are you.." I said quieting my eyes.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten.. Although It's been quite a long time hasn't it... Chris." the man said raising his head. It's Richard! My mind almost explodes, i can't even speak. "Oh that's right, it's Corvo now. The legendary Corvo del Abbandonato, the reaper of the 90's. It was the 90's right?" He walks up to me. "I can't imagine that your little Violet has much time left." He hands me a small vial of a dark blue liquid and sheaths the sword for me in my hand. "I suggest you hurry there, buddy." I look down at the vial.

"Richard, what the hell is-." With out a single sound, he's gone. No trace, no sign he was ever here at all...


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

I snap back into focus and head for home as fast as i can. I can't believe it, he's alive. What happened to him.. and if he knows who i am.. why didn't he try to contact me? I can't think about this now, i have to get this to Violet. I move as fast as i can. reaching the front door in about a half hour. I rush through the infirmary door and pause and see the council surrounding Violet in bed, now all eyes on me.

"Where the hell have you been!?" said Glados.

"Out..." I said moving Glados out of the way.

"What happened? Why are you covered in blood?" Victoria asked.

"Getting a cure for Violet." I said moving the cover and lifting Violet's shirt. The pale pigment and black vanes had spread all over her torso and up to her neck and down to her mid thighs.

"Where did you go?" Jackson askes.

"To the Vanilla Bar." I say pulling out the vial.

"You crossed territory?! That strictly aginst the rules! You should have spoken to the rest of us first! You may have caused another family war! And what the hell is that?!" Glados said.

"It's a antidote. The creator of the poison gave it to me."

"How do we know it's going to work?! He could have lied, it could be another poison!" Glados shouts. Ignoring Glados' ranting, i pour some of the antidote on the knife wound. It sizzles and steams for a moment and Violet wakes up with a blood chilling scream. Her body is uncontrollably flailing due to pain. I pull up a chair next to her as she grabs my arm with her left hand, digging her nails into me.

"Does that look like a cure reaction to you!?" Glados said.

"Relax Glados, none of that is helping." Anri said.

"We'll have to see, it's the only option she has." I say. Violet is weeping, it still seems like she's unconscious though. The knife wound closed and the skin around it is getting color back.

"See, it's already working." Victoria said.

"Corvo, I understand the time constraint at the time but Glados is right. You are part of the council now and crossing territories for whatever reason, especially with the intent to do harm is someone that should be at the very least notified to the council. You cannot be so reckless, tesoro. This time will be excused seeing as though you may have saved Violet's life, but next time there will be consequences. Understood?" Gwendis said.

"Yes mother, I understand." I replied. Gwendis kisses Violet on the forehead, then she, Glados and Victoria leave. Violet quickly rolls over and vomits a lot of black blood into a trashcan to her right.

"I would have backed you up out there, you could have gotten me." Jackson said.

"Yeah, i thought about it but i didn't see you on the way out." I said cleaning up Violet's mouth. Jackson sighs.

"We should get this meeting over with." Anri said.

"What meeting?" I ask.

"Rules, protocols, etc. I want to see you up there in 5 minutes, okay Corvo?"

"Shouldn't we wait ultil Violet is better?."

"It's just a formality, we'll fill her in." Anri replied. "I'll see you in 5, Corvo?"

"Yea.. Yea sure.." I reply. Jackson and Anri leave. I watch over Violet for a moment, her breathing seems to have relaxed. I tuck her back into bed.

"You should go get changed, you don't want to look unpresentable at me meeting do you? Don't worry, I'll look after her until you get back." Crane said changing the trash bag. "Oh, can i see that antidote? I would much like to study it."

"Yeah, of course." i say before kissing Violet's forehead. I hand the half full vial to Dr. Crane. "Try to keep a little bit of it in case she needs more."

"Naturally. I'll let you know of any changes in her condition." he replied. I nod and reluctantly leave.

I clean the blood of my face and hands, my clothes were stained beyond salvation. I change into black jeans and a white button down shirt. I pull my hair into a ponytail. I cant get Richard out if my head...i have to find him. I have to know what happened. I make my way down to Mother Gwendis' office for the meeting. Walking in almost every one is here besides Victoria and.. Violet.

"Good to see you on time Corvo. Please take a seat, we'll start soon." Anri said. I sit in my chair and cant help but look at the empty one next to me. Victoria walks in.

"Hey, sorry i was cought up talking to Chef, apparently some of the new borns are getting rough with him." She said.

"It's alright, take your seat and we'll address that later." Anri said flipping through a book.

"Now that we are all there, let's get down to business. We are going to discuss what actions qualify for mandatory notice of the council. This is not to restrict your freedoms so much as protect yourself, your family and outside interests. Would anyone like to start?" Gwendis said.

"Well obviously, crossing boundaries with intent to kill seems like something to share. Potentially starting a war n'all." Glados said with an attitude. I peer up off the table at him and he glares back.

"Glados." Anri said with authority.

"So what exactly was your plan Corvo? Or did you even have one? Did you once think what consequences could come from such reckless action? Please enlighten us!" Glados said.

"Glados! That's quite enough!" Gwendis said. Its quiet for a moment.

"You want to know what i was thinking...? I was thinking i had to save Violet's life, One of our oldest family members. That she was afflicted with something no one has seen before. That I had no time to spare. I was thinking I knew where to start looking and i thought it wasn't going to be easy getting answers. I was thinking they're would be no organized retaliation because i was thinking that Mr. Sparrow was pissed at Johnny for even using that poison in the first place. If you had the balls to have gone to the meeting, you would have seen Sparrow's reaction. Right Jackson?"

"I can confirm that.." Jackson said.

"But I didn't think it through, right? You assume I act recklessly, but in actuality im quite calculated. I just have a flare for ruthless aggression." I say never breaking eye contact, never blinking. "I could demonstrate if you'd like." i say gradually turning on my eyes.

""Both of you, cool it! What Corvo may or make have done wrong isn't what this meeting is about!" Anri directed at Glados. "And we don't threaten one of our own!" She adressed to me. I shut my eyes off and look at Anri. He sits back down.

"As out of line Glados was, he did raise a good point. Crossing boundaries with the intent to kill most certainly qualifies notification. Agreed?" Jackson said. Gwendis, Jackson, Victoria and Glados said agreed. It was silent for a beat.

"Agreed.." I said under my breath.

"The motion carries." Desdamona said. writing it down. "Anything else?" she asks.

"Noteworthy information about the other families." Victoria said.

We all agree.  
"Carries. The third?" Desdamona asks.

"Suspicions of a family member, including council members." i said. We all agree, Glados a bit hesitant.

"It carrie-" Desdamona is interrupted.

"Maybe we should talk about punishments." Glados said.

"Don't you think that's a little jumping the gun?" Victoria asked.

"I've already said that's not why we are here!" Jackson snapped.

"We'll isn't it exactly why? Would we not be here if he didn't go rouge again?!" Glados stands.

"He did not go rouge Glados, he just acted impulsively. That is not the same thing." Anri added. I sit still with rage in my eyes.

"Enough!" Gwendis shouted, her voice Like a godess. Everyone jumped and looked at her including me. "This is not what i imagined the council to act! This is not how my children behave!" Its quiet for a moment as everyone standing took a seat instead of Gwendis. "This meeting is postponed for now. Glados!, Corvo! Backyard. One hour." We sit stunned as Gwendis leaves into her bedroom with Desdamona behind her. The door slams and we remain. I am the first to stand and leave. I begin to hear Jackson lecture Glados, the ward rises and the voices fade. I head up to my room to try and relax before the time to meet in the back, 11 o'clock i think. Opening my door, i see a figure under my covers. I walk over and see Violet sleeping, as if it's a normal day.

"Hey, Vi." I say softly, shaking her a bit. She rolls onto her back and groans. Her neck is back to normal, i pull down the cover and lift her shirt. Not even a scar. It seems Richard can be trusted.. I sit next to the bed in the floor, my back up against it. Violet drapes her right arm over my right shoulder and her head right next to mine. I look over to see her seemingly asleep.

"Today.. Tonight.. Was too close.." I tell her quietly. She groans again. "This was worse than when you ran away." 


	9. Chapter 9

div dir="auto"IX/div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto"(Flashback 1944) /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" It was around 1944, Violet and I just got our Daylight tattoos from a witch who was a friend of our family. The ink was charmed with a protection magic. I got a crow on left side of my neck tword the back, big enough to have some of it seen over must of my shirts. She got a colored morning glory on her upper right side of her ribs, below her arm pit. Hers is fairly large as well. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""God, why does it burn so bad?" I ask. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""It's the nature of the magic, of its going to protect your from the sun it's gone burn like the sun." The witch Iris said. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""How long is it going to burn for?" Violet asked. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Well.. A few days and till get used to it. But everytime you go into the sun it'll burn again." Iris replied. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Oh.. Awesome." I said sarcastically. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""But like i said, You'll get used to it." Iris laughs. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Now that you can walk in the day light, I expect you two to behave. It can be a little overwhelming not seeing the sun for so long." Gwendis said. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Don't worry Mother, I'll keep Corvo on a short leash." Violet said. They both laughed as i try to ignore the comment. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Go on you two, we have others to mark." Gwendis waves us off. Glados and Victoria come through the door as we are leaving. Glados bumps me, almost knocking me over. Violet catches me. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""What a jerk." Violet says. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I'm gonna knock his damn head off." I say taking a step towards him. Violet holds my hand back and arm back. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Not today killer, let's go." She basically drags me out into the hall. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Where are we going?" I ask as she leads me down the stairs. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Outside, duhh!" she said with a silly face. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Well, obviously. Where outside?" I ask as we stand at the front door. Violet opens the right of the double doors. We remain in the shadow as the morning god rays cut through the crack. Dust dances in the light. I begin to reach for the light and stop half way. I take her left hand with my right and lift them both to the rays together. We flinched a bit when the warmth of the sun touched our skin. It felt almost brand so new. We both give a sigh of relief, yet we still walk through the door with caution. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Holy shit, the sun is bright!" I say. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Yeah, i can't really open my eyes.. " she replied. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto"We walk down through the front gate trying to see as best we can. The first thing we did was go buy sunglasses, really dark sunglasses. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""It's helpful.. But the sun is still irritating." Violet said looking up. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Maybe you shouldn't look directly at it." i laughed. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Oh shut up i was testing it." she hits my arm. She gasps. "We have to go to the park!" /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""What park?" i ask. She pulls me by my hand, damn near ripping it off. It takes us a little while to get there, we can't be.. Fast during the day. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Oh, this park. I've forgotten about this place." i say looking around. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""How could you! This place is so peaceful all the time." She said kicking a pillow of leaves. We walk along the stone pathway throughout the park. The fall air was pleasant and light. The path leads us into the part is the park with more trees, almost like woods. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto"We spent most of the day there enjoying the sun. Around early dusk we were sitting by the river with the trees behind us and a view of the city in the mid distance to our right. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Oh my Gosh, i can't tell you how good it feels to be in the sun again!" Violet says. I lean back and lay down, closing my eyes. /div  
div dir="auto""Yea, it's pretty great." I reply. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I missed this place in the day, we used come here all the... " Violet paused. I crack open my eyes and see a shocked expression stuck on her face. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""What's wrong?" I lean up in front of her face. "Hey?" i say with a snap. She wakes out of it. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""What?" she asks. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""What's wrong?" i repeat. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Uh, nothing." She replied she began to stand. "Let's uh, go home. Ok?" She didn't wait for a response before she quickly ran away. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Wait!" i said in a knee, but it was too late. She was too far gone. "What the hell..?" i look around the area for anything out of the ordinary, but nothing to be found. Its dark enough now that i should be able to run home with no issues. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" I arrived at the house about a half hour later, and i looked everywhere for her. In the kitchen, at Dr. Crane's, in Mother's Room, i asked everyone i saw. Then it finally hit me to check her room. She wasn't there and it was virtually untouched. There is only one other place i can think to look, our spot on the roof. When i got there, it was dark out, no clouds, just a half full moon. There was no sign of her anywhere. I sit down mentally exhausted, i must have been up there for an hour. As i was going back inside, i ran into her coming out with a bag. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Oh my god, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" i say frantically. She takes a few steps back, looking at me like a scared doe. "What's wrong? What happened at the park?" /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""...Nothing." she looks to the ground and pushes past me out the door. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Hey! Wait!" i reach for her arm but i miss. I walk after her. "Talk to me!" Thunder roars in the distance. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""You don't want to know ok, trust me! If i thought you could deal with it i would have told you! But you can't.. No one can." she said walking faster. I cut her off at the gate. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Try me." i say putting my hand on her shoulder. She grabs it, breaking my fingers. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Leave. Me. Alone." She let's go and passes me. I grab the back of her shirt with my other hand. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Wait!" i tell, as Thunder sounds again. She speeds behind me./div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I'm sorry.. " She whispers. Then she snapped my neck. I remained conscious for a few moments, yet paralyzed. Long enough to see a manly figure approach the gate and Violet leaving with him. My vision fades and i die. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" When a vampire "dies" they are not dead for good. It's more of a knock out where the body goes into a hybernative state. The length of which depends on the sevarity of the injury. During this state the body will heal all physical injury but leaves the vampire weak. To kill a vampire for good, also known as "ending", consists of but not limited to, decapitation, removal of the heart, and being engulfed in flames. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" I wake up to rain hitting my face. My neck is in great pain and stiff. I get up and stumble around, trying to get control of myself. I got as far as the gardens before i collapsed again. It's hard to think about anything beyond finding her. It's obviously serious enough for her to not tell me let alone kill me over it. I take a moment to rest, then i go look for our witch at the time Iris. I found her in the top of the Northern wing, that's usually where our witches have their space. Her door is covered in witch language, most likely warding spells. Or freaky decorations. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Hey, Eve!? You home?!" i say knocking on the door. The words move around seemingly making new words. Like i could understand either way. The door opened and i see Eve eve reading a book floating in front of her, with 6 or 7 others orbiting around her. She was tall for a woman, native American and in her late 20's. Very long black hair, down about her lower back. It might just be the magic, but she had enchanting eyes. She stood up, turned around and looked at me./div  
div dir="auto""Yes..?" She said in a soft voice. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Im sorry, an i interrupting anything important?" i asked. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""No, not really. I was just about done meditation anyway. What can i do for you?" /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Do you know anything about locator spells?" i say stepping into the room. The air felt heavy, like another 30 pounds were put on my shoulders. Deep breaths quickly became normal. She noticed the slight cringing in my face. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Haven't spent much time around magic have you? This room is soaked in magical residue, dense from it being sealed from the generations of my sisters staying here. Don't worry tho, it's not nearly enough to really take an effect on you." She said walking up to me. She poked me in my forehead and the weight lifted off of me. She closed the door. "So, a locator spell?"/div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Yes, Violet ran off with someone and i need to find them." I say looking around. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Jealous are we?" she giggles. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""No, she killed me." i say. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Hm, still seems like jealousy. But I'll give you a hand none the less." /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Thank you, Iris." /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Don't worry about it, your a good kid. Now, i need something that belongs to her. DNA would be the best case." She says looking through her bookcase. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Uh, i don't have anything of hers, but she has a room. That has all her stuff." i said. She pulls out a red book about 3 inches thick. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Thats cute that you figured that out, but i already knew. I'm just telling you the process." She giggles. "Show me the way to her room, please." /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Right this way." We leave the tower. I felt a little stupid. She is a seasoned witch, i don't know why i didn't just let her handle it. We arrived at Violet's room and Iris looks around the room. I close the door. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I can really feel her energy in here, how long has she lived in here?"/div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Roughly 22 years." i reply. Iris finds a hair brush and pulls out some purple strands of hair. She sits on her knees in the middle of the room, the book levitates and opens its self. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""For your safety, i advise you stand back." She says. I post up against the wall next to the bed, across from the large wall mirror. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""A'kth meheri' dhu tè" She said. Witch language is unsettling to hear let alone, not knowing what's going on. I can feel the air pressure change. A red glowing triangle surrounded her, then a circle around that. "Burllvel Poe'shtall Violet! Burllvel Poe'shtall!" the hair caught a crimson flame and burned out in a flash. Iris' eyes went all white, her arms, back perfectly straight and get head cocked back. Small items in the room begin to float. Another red line forms from the symbol, this one is moving to the mirror. It surrounded the rim, revealing Images of the city. Flashes if people and places, it's hard to make anything out. Then it stopped for a moment on the front of the National Domestic Transportation Center. It flashed inside to show Violet sitting on a bench in the train section alone. The image started to crack as a shadowed figure entered the frame. What looked like its hand touched her shoulder, Then it looked as if the figure looked at.. Us. Iris started to scream. Then the mirror shattered and the image disappeared. All the magic stopped as Iris collapsed. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Iris! Are you alright?" i say rushing to her side. She tried to speak but it was in her language. A few streaks of blood came from her eyes. I cleaned hey up the best i could, pick her up and her book and took her back to her room. I lay her in her bed and she passed out./div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Thank you, Iris. I'm so sorry..." I said to her. When i left the room the words from before reappeared, this time with firey chains crossing the door. I hoped that she would be ok, it looked like she was attacked. Whoever this man is, he knows magic. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" I gather my thoughts, grab my long black coat and head to the transportation center. Its raining hard, the streets have a bit of flooding. With the first few seconds of leaving the house, i become absolutely drenched. I run as fast as i can, but the transportation center is across the city outside our borders. I had to move through without catching the attention of any other family, it wasn't a time to be held up. When i arrived at the transportation center, it was outrageously crowded. People rubbing shoulders with everyone, heads moving left right diagonal backwards, it was like a human ant hill. Even with eyes like mine, it felt impossible to follow anything. Having to blend in, moving fast seems out of the question. Making my way through the Center towards Domestic Trans., I feel a shift in the air pressure, the closer i get to the trains the the intensity grows. The crowd thinned a bit as i entered the Domestic Trains. Then i found her on the bench she was on in the mirror, i was about 50 yards away from her. I took a few steps forward and realized... She was alone. The figure from the guy wasn't with her, not next to her so least. A bell rang over the speakers. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""12:10 Domestic Train to Mell Rose Station, Thanesville now boarding on platform 8." the announcer said. Violet gets up and enters the train, i entered the train as well 4 cars behind hers. I get stopped by one is the ticket men. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Ticket please." The man said. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I don't need a ticket." i responded. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""No ticket, no ride sir." i get closer to his face and shine my eyes. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I-do not - need a - ticket." i said. His eyes went blank for a second. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Enjoy the ride sir." He said stepping to the side. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" These trains are very wide, made for lengthy travel. The lanes can fit two rows of traffic, racks above the seats, comfortable and spacious leather seats. Some cars have tables between the seats facing each other, others were all facing the same direction. Some were car's seats faced backwards. I take my seat on the left of the isle with a table, facing down Violet's direction. The trains doors close as my car is sparsely filled. The whistle blows and the train begins to move forward from Violet's direction. A few minutes pass, then i feel a pulse of magical pressure. I figure Violet's companion must have done something, but i had no idea what. I get up and head for Violet's car, she's about 4 or 5 ahead. When i opened the door to the third car, i was stopped by a man blocking the doorway. He was about 6'4, bushy brown beard, glasses, short combed hair, dressed fairly casual with a rain coat. I can feel the pressure radiating off of him. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Why must you insist on following us?" the man asked. I look at him with a surprised expression. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""What do you mean? I'm just going to-" /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Let's not waste anymore time." he interrupted me. "Follow me, let's talk." I follow him to his seat, about half way through the car. I look around and noticed none of the humans were paying attention, as if we didn't exist. We sit down at a table across from each other. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Do you know who i am? Did Teresa tell you anything?" He asked. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""No" I replied. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Well what do you think then." He asked in an annoyed tone. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I don't know what to think, all i know is that she killed me, kept me in the dark and ran off with you. So nothing good." /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""What If i were to tell you that I'm taking her home, to her family where she'll be forever happy?" /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""From the way you've been acting, you can't really expect me to believe that. Besides, she already has a family." i said. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Well it's not for you to believe, and yes, that's me. I am Teresa's father." he said with a sense of superiority. I begin a quiet laugh. "What's so amusing?" /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""That.. That's just too much. Maybe you should have said nephew or something. I mean how old are you? Like 30, 32? Violet is in her 40's. And you do magic, no vampires can do magic." i laugh a bit harder. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Not that it's any of your business, but i employ some rather dark magics to... Retain my youth." /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Ok, alright, sure." i chuckled. He looks annoyed now. A woman walks by and he grabbed her arm, he pulled her down to our level and gripped her throat. Again, no one else seemed to notice. A green glow emanated from his hand and his eyes, draining the life right out of her right in front of me. She rapidly got skinnier, her skin turned grey, her eyes dried up and get hair fell out. By time he was done she was little more than a dusty skeleton. Now he looks roughly 24. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Ok, I'm listening." I said a bit shaken. I've never seen such a thing before that evening. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I've been looking for my daughter for quite some time now, ever since she ran off in the middle of the night 22 years ago. It was mere coincidence that i spotted you two shopping in town, it struck me curious as to how she hadn't aged a day. I'm sure you can imagine my..disappointment when i found out she was a vampire." He said dusting off the table./div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""What do you have against vampires?" I ask./div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Is that a serious question? You are parasites, you are amoral murderers. Why would i like my daughter among your kind?" He said like a snob. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""If that's how you feel, what do you plan on doing with Violet?" I ask, becoming increasingly anxious. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""As I said, I'm taking Teresa back home to her family. I'm going to cure her of this..curse." He said with an annoyed tone. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""How do think yo-"/div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Thats! Enough talking. You ask a lot of questions that is none of your concern. The only reason why I'm even letting you breath now it's because Teresa asked me to be civil and i think I've entertained that notion long enough." He stands up. "I 7th suggest you go home and forget about my daughter, she's already done as much." he turns and goes for Violet's car, still about two up from us. I stand up and grab his shoulder. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Wait! You have to let me talk to her, just for a few minutes." He smacked my hand off. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""You have occupied enough of her time, carried her through this demonic life style. No. Go home, that's your final warning." he said turning away. I grab the back of his coat. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""It was yours as well!" i pull him back and he flies through the two doors between the cars behind us. He laughs and stands up. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""What is it you monsters cower at the sight of? Oh yes.. Fire!" He raised his right hand at me. "Ignaiir!" A fountain of flame erupted from his arm. The door frame narrowed the flames enough for me to take cover beside the door. The people at the far end of the car were.. not so lucky, their screams echoed alerting everyone in the car. Violets father walked through the door, the flames moving out of his way as if he were god. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Fire cleanses all impurities." he said to himself. I lunged out of the corner, punching him square in his face. He smashed his head on the window, cracking it. I wrap my hands around his throat, pinning him to the seat. Then Violet bursts in./div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Corvo!" she yelled completely taking my attention. Then her father throws me off of him with a telekinetic push, slamming me against opposite wall almost through it. With that same magic, he draggs me down the length of the train breaking every seat on the way. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Father, stop!" She yelled. He staggers up. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""It's too late for that now. He had his chance!" he raised his right hand to me again. A lot of my bones were broken and haven't had enough time to heal for me to move. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""IGNAIIR!" He yelled with psychotic joy in his eyes. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""NOOO!" she yelled and in a blink she was behind him and broke him arm, bending it back at the elbow. He fell back and flailed in pain. The flames grew out of control, it would not stop. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I don't think he can turn it off, we have to go!" i said to Violet. She was too enthralled by her father's screams to listen. My body was healed just enough to get us moving. At this point, the car was almost a open flame oven. I pick myself up and drag her to the next car, she still seemed to be traumatized. I open the first door between the cars. They are held together by little more than sheet metal and bolts, so i take the emergency crow bar and cut all the support metal from floor to stealing. Once separated, I push the back half of the train back and it begins to slow down. I sit down on what's left of the between section, watching the car burn. I think i could still hear him screaming. Violet opens the door. /div  
div dir="auto""Is he.. Really gone..? " she asked./div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""As far as I can tell, yes." i responded. She begins to cry. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Finally.. That bastard.. " she sobbed. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""What the hell is going on, Violet?" i asked. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""It started before i was a vampire. I was born into a family of witches and worlocks, except i didn't have the ability to practice magic. My father tried to force it into me with his.. Experiments. He would pump me full of different kind of magics until something stuck. He would try for days at a time and it was painful. Then one day i woke up early to find my house quiet, none of my siblings or parents to be found. I looked everywhere but lastly checking the basement. I felt eminence magical pressure coming from there when i opened the door. I crept down to see my brothers and sisters and my mother laying motionless on a table. I heard my father say something about this time she'll be able or something like that. I was too terrified to stay and listen anymore. So i just ran, then and there. Left everything i had behind. I was running for about a week, then Mother Gwendis found me walking the highway. I didn't realize she was a vampire at the time, she picked me up in a car and hands me something to drink. Next thing i know I'm waking up in the basements of The Abbandonato house." She said her eyes fixed on the smoke in the distance. " Can.. We just go home.. Please."/div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" (Present Day) /div 


	10. Chapter 10

div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" X/div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" Sitting in my room with her laying on the bed at an angle, her arm draped shoulder. I get a text from Jackson. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""5 minutes." I get up and she grabs my pants. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Where..." she asked. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I got to meet mother, I'll be back soon." i say tucking her back in. She groans. I make my way to the backyard where Mother wanted us to meet. When i arrived it was just mother, Desdamona, Jackson, Anri and myself. I walk up to mother. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""So what's going on, mother?" /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I'll let you know when Glados gets here." she responded sternly. It's not common for mother to talk to me like that.. I don't like it. A few minutes pass before Glados and Victoria showed up along with Dimitri and a few of our other siblings./div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Good, we can finally proceed." Gwendis said. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Proceed with what?" Glados asked. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I want you two to fight." She replied. We're both looking confused. "You two have been at each others throats since you've met, and now it's time to let it go. So fight it out." /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Uhh until when.. " i asked. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Until your on the same page. Now go!"/div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" We look so each other for a moment, then walk into the middle of the yard. Facing each other, 10 paces between us. Glados is a big man, Greek i think and built like a tank with the attitude to match. He has a fondness for tattoos. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""This isn't even going to be a fight, more like a massacre." Glados said taking off his jacket, now just wearing grey cargo pants and a black tank. I keep on my white collar shirt and black jeans. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""You shouldn't think so little of yourself. It's not healthy." i replied. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" "Hahahaha! You can't even land a-" I interrupt him with a momentous left hook followed by a right punch to his ribs making him bend over. I ram my right knee into his face and he staggers backward. Then i spin to generate momentum, and kick Glados in his face, sending him flying to the side about 10 feet. Glados catches himself with a handspring. He's kneeling with his head down, coughing. Mild cheeres resonate from the crowd, none of the council. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Done already? I ask cavalierly. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Not on your life." He raised his head with glowing light grey eyes. He rushes me bearing his fangs and sweeps my legs out from under me and planted me on my back. Standing over me he punching down at me. I have my arms crossed blocking his shots. I have just enough time to turn my eyes on. Glados stomps on my exposed stomach then steps to the side. /div  
div dir="auto""I told you, didn't i? He's nothing but a joke!" He tries to stomp on me again but i roll out of the way, up to a knee. He fractured my ribs with that first stomp. I'm kneeling, breathing heavy and holding my ribs. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Now you can experience first hand why in the executioner!" He says rushing me, throwing a heavy right handed punch. It takes both my hands to stop it cold. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""All you have is strength. No form, no style, your nothing special!" i say pulling him closer by his wrist and striking his jaw with my right elbow. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I think i dislocated it. Fixing his jaw should give me enough time for my ribs to heal." I thought to myself. I create some distance stand up with a confident appearance, hands in my pockets, head turned a bit upward. I'm still a bit injured, but i cant ley him know. Just have to wait and heal up as much as i can. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Don't look so confident! Popping out a jaw is child's play." he said with slurred words. He turns around with a serious expression. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I can't afford to be taken like that again, to be hit at all really." I thought. He comes at me again with a high kick, i duck to dodge. He follows with a heel stomp, i roll into a back handspring with one hand with the other still in my pocket. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Stop running! And fight! He yells throwing a right jab, dodge with a tight spin to the lest and back fist him in his face knocking him off balance. Then i spin back in the other direction, kicking the other side of his face. He grabs my leg at my ankle and thigh, lifts me over his head and slams me into the ground./div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Sometimes, strength is all you need." He said holding me up by my ankle upside down. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""God.. Fucking.. Dammit. He is ridiculously strong." i thought. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""You know, this could have been avoided." he said as he kicked me across the yard, smashing through an angel statue. "I could deal with the fame of your name, i could deal with you being Mother's favorite. I could even deal with your annoying cavalier attitude. But risking all of our lives to serve your own interests was the final cut!" He said walking towards me. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""She is our sister, she's been with us just as long as you have! I would have done the same for anyone else here! Beyond that, Violet is important to me, i wouldn't hesitate to risk my life again for her." i said slowly rising to my feet. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Enough! Shes isn't worth it! He rushed me and all i can do is guard. I close my eyes to prepare for impact. Then i hear Glados' voice cry in pain and the loud crash of another statue. I open my eyes to see Violet standing in front of me wearing her pajamas and holding my sword. To everyone's surprise, Violet was able to send him clear across the yard. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Violet...?" i asked. She remained silent, looking back at me. Her eyes were glowing a bright royal purple. /div  
div dir="auto""She's really pissed off, she must have heard him!" i thought. Glados appears behind her in the middle of a high kick aimed at her head. She blocks it with a raise of her hands, minimal effort. He immediately goes for a punch to her face and she cuts his arm off in the middle of his forearm. He kneels to the ground screaming. She raises the sword to strike him again./div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Violet! Stop!" I call to her. I watch her arm fall and stop half way through. Mother stands in front of her taking hold of her right wrist, Jackson behind her holding her left arm behind her, Anri next to mother with her hand on Violet's throat. Victoria is kneeling between Violet and Glados in a defensive position. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""That's enough Violet, put it down." Gwendis said. Violet didn't budge./div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto" "Victoria you and Desdamona take Glados to the infirmary. Everyone else, leave. We are done here." Gwendis said. The crowd begins to leave except Anri and Jackson, chatter flutters the air. Victoria is gone with Glados in a flash, Desdamona follows after with his arm. I slowly rise. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Hey.. Violet. It's alright. You can put it down now." I say slowly reaching for her hand. I grab the blade by its back and slip it out of her grip. Her eyes still illuminating. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""He needed to be taken down a level. You all know that." Violet said closing her eyes. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Its alright, you can let her go." Gwendis ordered. They both let her go and step back. She opens her eyes and they dimmed to normal. "Come on Violet. To my office." The leave us there. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""What's gotten into her? That's really unlike her." Anri asks. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I don't know, but he must have does something to piss her off. It could even be a mark of the poison." Jackson said. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Whatever the case she's not someone to piss off on a normal day." i added, plopping on a nearby bench. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""That was quite the show you put on." Jackson said /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Yeah, did you get out all our of your system?" Anri asked./div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""No, not really." /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Why? Because you got your ass kicked?" She laughed. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""What?! No! Shut up, we were interrupted. I'm sure he'll want a rematch as well." /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Try not to get your ass kicked next time." Jackson scoffed waking off. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""I didn't get my ass kicked! It was fairly even!" i yelled. /div  
div dir="auto" /div  
div dir="auto""Alright tough guy, let's get you to blood and bed. You gotta heal up." Anri said . /div 


End file.
